It's About Time
by ETHEON
Summary: Kagome is late again, so Inuyasha journeys to her time period to bring her back with him, but will Kagome's lack of wanting to pick a fight bring them together at last? Rated T for suggestive themes and language. Enjoy:  In character.


Damn She's late AGAIN! It's been a whole week since I've last seen Kagome. I would never admit this to her, but I actually feel pretty lonely when she's not around. I wonder why I obsess over her absence so much...I don't feel this way when I leave Kikyou after running into her on occasion. What is it about Kagome.. She _**is**_ beautiful, but there is something else about her that sets her apart from others girls. Ugh.. what are u thinking Inuyasha? Damn I'm getting so soft. Well I should probably still go and get her, after all we do need her help finding the last Sacred Jewel shard that's located in the "other world."

When I arrive at Kagome's window it seems awfully quite. I wonder if she's sleeping. Oh well, she's gonna have to wake up eventually, so why not now?

I climb inside her window very slowly.. "OW!" what the fuck? I rotated my shoulder around to see what the cause of my pain was... a long, semi-deep cut was dripping blood onto Kagome's floor... "shit" I grunted. At that moment I felt a small tap on my other shoulder.

I turn around and see Kagome standing there with tired eyes. "Inuyasha, why are you here in the middle of the night? I got finals tomorrow and... wow, what's wrong with your shoulder? I got to get you some bandages."

"Wait Kagome" I said "I'm fine don't worry about me," but she was already gone.

Kagome returned in about a minute with a first-aid kit (at least I think that's what they call it). "Here Inuyasha, take a seat on my bed" she said. "Now take off your shirt so I can get a better look at it." I took off my shirt and watched as she studied my back.

"Ah it's not too bad, but I better treat it before it gets infected." She slowly dragged a rag over my cut and then blew on it to dry the the wound. I couldn't help but shiver from the feeling of her body so close to mine.

Now that I think about it, this is probably the longest time we've spent with each other without fighting over something stupid...

After she dried my wound, she rubbed some anti-infection cream over my skin.

I started to get goosebumps from the pleasure her hands were giving me...

Woah Inuyasha, pull yourself together!

Lastly, she draped a large bandage over it. "All better" she tells me. "Humph.. thanks I guess."

"Does it hurt Inuyasha?"

"Hell no. I've dealt with way worse then this and you should know that" I say offensively.

She replies just as offensively, "Well excuse me for caring once and awhile Inuyasha! I was only trying to help. What _**are**_ you doing here anyways? You never answered me earlier."

I stare at her blankly... "Well I... Um I wanted to... Uhh we just need to continue our journey and you're the only one who can see the shards, so yeah."

She looked disappointed, "Oh is that it? You didn't come to see me?" I couldn't help but be amazed by the bluntness of her question. Does she want me to visit her for other reasons? "Kagome..." I say, "What do you mean?" She pauses as if thinking about something, "Oh never mind Inuyasha.. its nothing."

I didn't know exactly what to do next.. so I moved out of instinct. I picked up her tiny hands and held them in between my own.

I started to feel guilty for what I said earlier. Of course Kagome means more to me then just a jewel detector... I'm sure she knows that right? In fact, she's the person I car about the most.. I never knew I could care... or maybe even love someone this much before.

I wish I could tell her that I don't mean the harsh things I say.. they just come out before I can think about what kind of pain they might bring someone.

I can't really tell because of the darkness, but it seems as if Kagome is blushing. I speak in order to break the silence, "just tell me Kagome, would ya?"

"Inuyasha, I don't what to say," she seemed offended by the harshness of my voice... Damn I can't help but feel depressed when she looks at me like that.

I brush the hair back from her face and drag my thumb down the side of her cheek. "Kagome, please tell me what it is your thinking right now, I can't stand your silence."

"Inuyasha..." I hear her say softly, "I'm thinking about you."

"What about me Kagome?" I say still holding onto her hands.

"I'm wondering if you think of me as a special, or if I'm just another ordinary human in your eyes."

I was shocked at her words.. how could she even think such a thing? Isn't it obvious that she is the most special person in my life right now?

I guess I don't really say/do anything to make her feel that way, but I sort of forgot how to love ever since I thought Kikyou betrayed me. However, I'm almost certain that I'm falling in love with Kagome. Well I guess now seems like a good time to go for it and share my feelings, because who knows what could happen between me and Naraku. This might be my only chance to tell her how I feel.

I woke up from my daze at the sound of Kagome's voice, "Inuyasha, are you okay? You're not answering me." I pulled Kagome into a tight hug. "Kagome.." I said slowly, "You are the farthest thing from ordinary. Your probably the only person I'm absolutely terrified of. I'm terrified of your furry, but most of all I'm terrified for the way you make me feel. Your beautiful, and the way you care for people is mesmerizing. You never once left my side after all the shit I've put you through, and there is no one I'd rather be with. I'll protect you forever Kagome, no one will even think about hurting you again as long as I'm with you. I say all these things because I uhhh I... l-l-love you Kagome. I promise, I choose you." I hear Kagome softly crying on my shoulder. "I'm so relieved Inuyasha, I've loved you for so long, and I always thought that you could never love me back because of Kikyou."

I let go of Kagome's hand in order to bring her face closer to mine. When our lips touched, it felt like a rocket was shooting off inside of my body. The passion I felt while kissing Kagome was like nothing I've ever experienced before. Are lips moved in perfect synch with one another.

Kagome's tongue eagerly entered my mouth, and I responded to her every touch.

Her hands roamed up and down my naked flesh, making my stomach flutter slightly.

I felt her hands trace the muscles on my abdomen, her fingers lightly brushing over every inch of my skin. I shivered within her grasp, and placed my hand underneath her shirt so I could feel the warmth of her soft skin.

I picked her up bridal style and slowly moved her towards the bed.

After placing her on top of her covers, we took a short break for some much needed air. However, seconds later Kagome crawled on top of me and started to kiss down my neck. Every kiss that she gave me made me want her even more.

I grabbed her by the hips and brought her lips towards mine for a passionate kiss. I switched places with Kagome and copied her actions by placing soft kisses down her neck and collar bone. She hummed softly from my touch.

After several moments, we eventually pulled apart and I laid next to her small frame. She snuggled up next to me and yawned quietly. "I love you Inuyasha, and I always will."

"Mmm.. I'll protect you forever Kagome, I love you." She sighed happily, "kissing you is much more enjoyable then being told to sit." I heard Kagome let out a soft giggle.

"Well if you act like this more often, you won't have to worry about that as much." She kissed my nose and laid back down, so we could fall asleep in each others arms.


End file.
